


Don't Tell the P's

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, Bad Puns, Canon Lesbian Character, Come Inflation, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Gem Sex, Girls Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Party, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, Shout-outs, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bismuth and Lapis have quite a, *cough*,timewith each other.





	Don't Tell the P's

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know a Halloween party is SUCH a flimsy excuse plot for smut, thank you!

It was Halloween night in Beach City!

A party was happening on the beach itself, costume contests happened, spooky-themed treats were being served to the guests, various alcoholic drinks--such as cider, ale, and the bloodiest-looking red wine--were also present (for the adults only, of course).

And speaking of the last bit, let's just say that Gems, like human beings, were also perfectly capable of getting drunk.

Lapis, who dressed as a vampire with a nice cape and call, was wandering around further away from Peridot and Steven in woozy stupor after a couple of pumpkin(!) beers. She wasn't watching where she was going, and smacked face-first right into the chest of a much larger Crystal Gem.

Bismuth, wearing a pirate costume, looked down to see just who had walked right into her. Normally, she would've said something among the lines of "Hey, watch it!", but her judgement at the time was too clouded after having some wine while chatting with Garnet and Pearl. This blue Gem right in front of her was quite small, feminine, and pretty, exactly her type! _Surely_ Bismuth catching that flower bouquet Garnet tossed way up in the sky at her wedding had no real significance whatsoever, right? Riiiiiight...?

Lapis stepped back a bit and looked up at Bismuth. She was just so tall! So hunky! So warm and caring! Deep down inside, Lazuli had always wanted a companion big enough to embrace her so tightly that her bones popped out (well, if she had any in the first place).

"Hey, Bis... I think you look really, really nice tonight. I mean, _really_." Lapis complimented bashfully.

"Oh, baby..." Bismuth reached down, grabbed Lapis by her sides, and picked her up off of the ground so that she was on the same eye-level with her. She had a wide grin on her face. "I could just eat you up _alive_!" she declared.

Bismuth quickly pulled Lapis in for a kiss; Lapis promptly began kissing back, wrapping her slender arms around her thick neck.

Let's just say that their tongue kissing became very, uh... messy.

* * *

Inside Bismuth's room (which had numerous pools of lava for Bismuth to cool off in), Lapis thoroughly examined her (Bismuth's, that is) shapeshifted tentadick. They were both nude and eager.

"Wow... you're _way_ bigger than I ever imagined..." Lapis said quietly as she stared at the wriggling tentacle with awe. She had stars in her round azure eyes.

Bismuth's cheeks flushed. "Uhh... thanks?" the dreadlocked Gem said.

"Y'know..." Lapis started smiling giddily at the woman sitting in front of her. "I think I'm gonna shove the whole thing all the way up me!" she declared.

"WHAT?!" yelled Bismuth, taken aback. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, don't be a Debbie Downer!" dismissed Lapis (she had completely misunderstood the muscular Gem's words, apparently). Lazuli got up with her back turned to Bismuth, and slowly pressed the tip of the tentacle against her wet slit. "Yeah, that's it..." she said to herself.

Bismuth was more concerned that her giant tentacle would poof, or, far worse, even _shatter_ the smaller Gem. "I-I don't think it's gonna fit..." she warned.

"Yes it will! Just watch!" Lapis slowly began sliding the monster into her slit. Driven by lust, she kept going and going until there was now a noticeable bulge in her abdomen. Did it feel painful? Yes. Did it feel sexy? You're goddamn right it did. "H-ahh..." Lazuli gasped with hearts in her eyes. The alien cock wasn't even fully in, and Lapis even briefly wondered if something was wrong with her.

"Girl, there is something wrong with you!" Bismuth called out, looking a bit angry now at the lack of common sense from the other Gem.

Yep, suspicion confirmed. But Lapis didn't care in the slightest. Her tongue hanging out, she began happily bouncing up and down on the large tentacle.

Bismuth became overwhelmed by warmth and movement. "Hey, q-quit squeezing so much!" she grimaced.

"I'm not!" And Lapis wasn't; the blue Gem was stretched out to her absolute limit, and the tentacle wouldn't go any further inside of her.

Unable to hold back, the heart-eyed Bismuth herself began moving her hips, thrusting herself up into Lapis.

"Yeah yeah, fuck me harder!" said Lapis enthusiastically, who was bouncing faster than before.

_Fuck her _harder_?! She's so greedy!_ The blacksmith had absolutely no idea what was going on in the terraformer's head (but then again, they were both drunk). "You're tight, baby!" moaned Bismuth.

Drenched in sweat and at the point of no return, the two kept at it.

They came faster than they ever anticipated.

Lapis was borderline delirious as she reached her orgasm. "Ughh... Just hurry up and cum already! Cum inside... fill me up, baby!" she groaned as she rode the tentacle at her fastest.

Her vision turning white, the grey Gem shut her eyes and yelled, "Here it comes--!!" Bismuth threw her head back and screamed as she shot her huge load into Lapis. She was cumming for quite a few seconds until the release finally died down. She loosened all feeling in her body and plopped down backwards, gasping for air.

As soon as Lapis stopped quivering and pulled herself off the shrinking tentacle, a waterfall of cum poured out of her gaping hole and down her leg. "Holy shit..." Lazuli looked down at and felt her swollen, cum-ridden abdomen with her hands, in disbelief that she could take so much all at once. She laid down on her side right next to Bismuth, and rested her frizzy-haired head on the large Gem's chest.

"Damn, babe! That was amazing..." said the drained Bismuth, wrapping a comforting arm around the slim Gem. She was so glad that Lapis, ahem, survived the size of her length.

"That sure was some frisky _bismuth_ we did tonight, huh?" joked Lapis as tentacle seed continued to drain out from her belly.

The tall Gem couldn't hold back a snort. "Oh, stop." Bismuth muttered with a giggle.

All tucked out, they soon fell asleep together.

The next morning, the two woke up with pounding headaches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
